


Валькирия

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Романс и ухаживание
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Katerose von Kreutzer





	Валькирия

А ведь все так хорошо начиналось: бал, посвященный заключению перемирия; маленькая месть рыжему Поплану... Ему можно ухлестывать за имперскими девушками, а Ройенталю за альянсовскими нельзя? Стремительная атака, мгновенный успех. Они с огненной красавицей сбежали тогда вместе.  
Организовать романтический ужин и роскошный номер-люкс Оскар умел за несколько минут. Для последующего было нужно больше терпения. Девичье тело в его руках требовало, чтобы он с особым вниманием изучил его. Грудь и ягодицы – упругие, но сохранившие столь приятную женскую мягкость. Не чета белесым женщинам империи, из которых многие чудом не теряли форму.  
Объятия, поцелуи, донести на руках до кровати – этот ритуал был отработан годами. А вот то, что за ним последовало, – нет.

Собственное легкое недоумение, когда выходил из душа, чтобы одеться и уйти, и понял, что девушка уже заказала себе машину.  
“Это было неплохо” и поцелуй в щеку. В душу, можно сказать, плюнула, но Ройенталь тешил себя надеждой, что, не привыкшая к роскоши и помпезности имперского величия, дикарка просто спрятала неловкость за бравадой.  
Болтающиеся по Имперской территории альянсовцы – раздражали, отдельно раздражала их способность находиться везде и вести себя абсолютно неподобающим образом. Взрыв хохота, который оглушил Ройенталя, когда он проходил недалеко от Поплана с Аттенборо, вывел его из равновесия. Он услышал, как рыжий громким шепотом сказал веснушчатому адмиралу: “Лучший любовник империи-то староват. Всего один раз. Бедная Карин. Она ожидала большего”.  
От локального военного конфликта страну спасла только выдержка Ройенталя.  
Второй заход по охмурению девицы оказался сложнее. Она улыбалась, строила глазки и наотрез отказывалась куда-то вместе пойти. А когда заглянул на тренировку, так и вообще был послан в выражениях, не приличествующих юной даме. Но прекрасна в этот момент она была, как валькирия.  
Ройенталь хмыкнул про себя и попробовал другой подход, который оказался более результативным. Это было бесчестно, коварно и непривычно – говорить с ней как со специалистом, а не как с женщиной, место которой на кухне или в постели. Зато организованный обмен опытом между “Валькириями” и “Спартанцами” принес свои плоды. Девушка снова оказалась в его кровати, и в этот раз Оскар приложил гораздо больше усилий.  
Казалось, что в постели с ним несколько женщин разом. Одна – гневная богиня, подчинившаяся его обаянию и грубой силе. Но когда тонкое платье разошлось под его руками, то девушка, рассмеявшись, прижала его голову теснее. Так, что он тут же сдержал себя, чтобы не оставить следов на белой коже. Валькирия снова использовала его, поймала в свою ловушку.  
Потом, вдыхая ее сводящий с ума запах, понял, что женщину в постели будто подменили. Карин краснела как девственница, когда он проникал в нее языком. Да, говорят, не стоит смотреть снизу вверх, когда ласкаешь женщину, но она так заслоняла лицо рукой, подаваясь навстречу, что он просто не мог отказать себе в удовольствии.  
Когда, нависнув, оглаживал круглые коленки, созданные для его ладоней, то тигрица, оказавшаяся с ним в одной постели, до крови разодрала ногтями спину. Не это ли – лучшая награда для мужчины?  
Больше пара союзных лоботрясов над ним не посмеивалась, пусть сам Ройенталь иногда и задумывался, что он действительно не очень молод. Кабина “Спартанца”, куда его очень ненавязчиво затащила рыжая бестия, оказалась тесновата для двоих. Впрочем, это только подхлестывало ощущения.

Потом приходил ругаться Вальтер фон Шенкопф. Нельзя сказать, чтобы гнев его был искренним, скорее – показным. У Ройенталя сложилось ощущение, что разговор состоялся для проформы. Поэтому они быстро нашли общий язык и общие напитки. Когда через несколько часов беседы в комнату ввалилась злющая, по ее собственным словам, “на всю имперскую пьянь” Карин, Оскар разумно предположил, что это дочь Шенкопфа, пусть тот с ней и разбирается, и гордо удалился. В мир сновидений. Все равно уйти куда-то на ногах он был уже не способен.  
Но хорошо заканчиваются только сказки.  
Однажды вечером, лежа головой у него на груди, она сказала очень серьезно:  
– Оскар, я не хочу детей.  
– Я тоже не хочу, – ответил Ройенталь, порадовавшись про себя, что ему досталась редкая женщина, согласная на ни к чему не обязывающие отношения. Последующее было шоком. Она с размаху ударила его по груди кулаком, так, что Оскар даже охнул.  
– Тогда почему ты не предохранялся? – и в ярости села, отвернувшись.  
Она плакала тогда очень горько, шипя, когда он пытался обнять. Говоря, что это не она плачет, это просто гормоны. Отдавая десяток противоречивых команд разом и сбивчиво объясняя, что, когда сняли военное положение, перестали в обязательном порядке давать гормоны, а действие предыдущей инъекции уже закончилось. Что теперь – срок большой, что она сама виновата, что аборт делать поздно. Что медицинских показаний для прерывания беременности нет, а на подпольный аборт она не пойдет, и пусть даже не заговаривает с ней об этом. Что она оставит этого ребенка, а он пусть убирается, куда хочет, на все четыре стороны, что пусть ребенок растет безотцовщиной, как и она. Сбиваясь, противореча сама себе, злясь, расстраиваясь, ища поддержки и отвергая ее.  
Так и заснула в слезах, потому что он не нашел, что сказать. Может быть, стоит попробовать переговорить с ее отцом? Ведь, насколько Оскару известно, сам Шенкопф когда-то был в похожей ситуации. Тем более что, если Ройенталь не придет к нему, то наверняка Вальтер придет сам. Причем, возможно, с топором...

Гросс-адмирал флота Оскар фон Ройенталь поправил бабочку и, тяжело вздохнув, вышел из комнаты. Самые высокие гости приехали проследить, чтобы ни жених, ни невеста не сбежали со свадебной церемонии.


End file.
